Por un estúpido peluche
by Lina Okazaki
Summary: Debido al pronto cumpleaños de Naruto, su mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke esta decidido en darle el mejor regalo que este pudiera desear. Pero... ¿qué pasa si, por azares del destino, termina haciendo una de las ridiculeces más grandes en toda su vida? Y pensar que todo se originó por culpa de aquel estúpido peluche... *Edad de oro SasuNaru*


Fanfic participante del movimiento "Edad de oro SasuNaru 2", creado por Takaita Hiwatari. El movimiento tiene como fin promover a nuestra bella pareja favorita y demostrar que hay escritoras con buena ortografía y que, a pesar del _fatídico y forzado_ final del anime, siempre habrá gente amante de esta pareja. La más canon de todo el manga.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi/Shonen-ai, AU, Ooc (quizás demasiado u.u), muy leve mención de KakaNaru, escenas algo bizarras, muchas cursilerías y Sasuke siendo humillado por la autora. ¡Muajajaja!, ejem, digo, eso es todo.

Sin más –si es que aún se atreven- ¡pueden pasar a leer!

* * *

 **Por un estúpido peluche**

Capitulo único

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Si de algo estaba seguro Uchiha Sasuke, es que jamás debió tomarse la molestia de hacer algo especial a su estúpido mejor amigo por su cumpleaños.

Para alguien como él, tan perfecto y estoico, un Uchiha ejemplar en toda la extensión de la palabra, era simplemente ridículo rebajarse a tal nivel solo por aquel blondo de ojos azules. Ah, pero el amor nos hace tomar decisiones precipitadas y –en ocasiones– realmente estúpidas, justo como a él. Si tuviera al bastardo de Cupido en frente, no dudaría un segundo en darle la peor paliza de su vida por hacer que se fijara en nada más y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto, alias el _dobe_ , alias mi-estupido-mejor-amigo-del-cual-estoy-colado-hasta-los-huesos-pero-soy-demasiado-orgulloso-para-admitirlo. Pues sí, le partiría la cara al cabrón por enamorarlo de semejante torpe.

Porque, de jamás haberse fijado en el _dobe_ , no estaría ahí, sentado en la cama de su habitación, sosteniendo una marioneta de tela con la apariencia de su mencionado amigo, con sus labios pegados a la sonriente cara de tela.

Y te preguntaras, ¿por qué es mala la situación?

Porque su jodido mejor amigo estaba ahí, en el marco de su puerta, completamente inmóvil, con la boca abierta y su mano posado en la manija de su –antes cerrada- puerta, viéndole como si le hubieron salido dos cabezas y se hubiera teñido el cabello de un fuerte rosa chillón mientras vestía un elegante traje de maid.

Sí, así de extraña y retorcida era la situación. Pero para entenderlo mejor hay que situarse unos días antes de este suceso. Exactamente una semana atrás.

Todo comenzó un inocente lunes por la mañana.

—¡ _Teme_!, ¡buenos días 'ttebayo! —saludó efusivo un conocido rubio de esplendorosos ojos azules, sentándose a su lado.

—Hm, _dobe_ —se limitó a responder el Uchiha.

—Tan efusivo como siempre —masculló el blondo, cruzando sus brazos tras la nuca— sigo sin comprender como eres mi mejor amigo —agregó, con una falsa expresión de indignación.

—Podría decirte lo mismo, _usuratonkachi_.

—Bastardo.

—Idiota.

Si, un día como cualquier otro, con sus típicos saludos. Sin embargó, no fue sino hasta el descanso que su martirio daría inicio.

—Hey, Sasuke —llamó el Uzumaki una vez estuvieron sentados uno al lado del otro en su lugar favorito para almorzar: la azotea.

—¿Y ahora que, _dobe_? —cuestionó el susodicho, abriendo su bento.

—Que amable eres, teme —bufó el contrario, ya acostumbrado a su carácter.—Como sea, mañana _bachaan_ quiere que limpie el ático, ya que dice que va a hacer una venta de garaje 'ttebayo. Así que pensé, ¿a quién podría pedirle ayuda en esto, más que a mi bastardo mejor amigo, al cual aprecio mucho? —remarcó la última palabra, dedicándole una amplia y esperanzadora sonrisa a su acompañante.

Sasuke dejó su bento a un lado y miró con una ceja arqueada la flamante sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo. Nadie sería capaz de rechazar semejante tarea, por más aburrida y ridícula que sonara, si aquel chico sonreía de esa manera.

—No.

Aunque claro, estamos hablando de Uchiha Sasuke. Con él todo es posible.

—¿¡Eeeeeeeeh?! ¡Bastardo! ¡Y todavía te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente! —reclamó el blondo, con una venita palpitante en la frente, muestra del claro enojo ante tan corta y burda respuesta.

—No pasaré mi tarde moviendo y desempolvando cajas, usuratonkachi —contestó, volviendo a tomar su bento.

—¡Que pésimo amigo eres 'ttebayo! —indignado, se cruzó de brazos, recostando la espalda contra la pared. —Vamos teme, hazlo por mí —intentó, ladeando la cabeza.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha no varió en su respuesta. —No.

—Mal amigo —masculló, volteando el rostro al otro lado, enfurruñado—. Al final si tendré que aceptar la ayuda de Sai —murmuró apenas, más para sí mismo.

Sin embargó, fue escuchado por el contrario. Quien, apenas oír ese nombre, un ligero tic sacudió una de sus finas cejas. Shimura Sai. Le había dejado bien en claro a su mejor amigo que ese imbécil de sonrisa odiosa solo se juntaba con él para meterle mano a la menor oportunidad. Pero como siempre, Uzumaki era demasiado ingenuo e inocente para captar las verdaderas intenciones de la gente, frecuentándose cada que podía con él.

—Ni creas que te dejaré estar en un lugar oscuro y a solas con ese idiota —gruñó, atrayendo la atención del otro, que seguía inmerso en una especie de plática con sí mismo— Te ayudare.

Sus palabras dejaron sorprendido al rubio, pero rápidamente una sonrisa zorruna se extendió en sus labios. Apenas Sasuke se dio cuenta de sus palabras, ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Perfecto!, nos vemos mañana después de clases en la salida —guiñó un ojo y se levantó del suelo, sin disminuir su sonrisa—¡más te vale cumplir tu palabra, teme! —exclamó, antes de abrir la puerta que conectaba a la azotea y bajar los escalones, perdiéndose del campo de visión del Uchiha, que seguía sin poder creer su impulsividad.

De no ser por el estridente ruido de la campana dando por finalizado el tiempo de descanso, se hubiera seguido sumergido en su estupefacción mental.

 _—_ Maldito _usuratonkachi_ _…_

 _ ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Y al día siguiente, apenas finalizar sus clases, ahí estaba él, acompañando a su mejor amigo a su casa, donde no solo desperdiciaría toda su tarde desempolvando y limpiando cajas, sino que además tendrían que hacerlo todo solos, ya que a último minuto la queridísima abuela del blondo le informó que ella y su abuelo saldrían esa tarde para –en palabras de la mayor- "liberarse un poco del estrés del trabajo".

Si claro, y él era la persona más sonriente del mundo.

La vieja Tsunade utilizaba cualquier excusa para ir a emborracharse a la menor oportunidad, y lamentablemente su esposo Jiraya tampoco era un claro ejemplo a seguir. Por lo cual ahora tendrían que lidiar con esas tareas ellos solos.

Magnifico, simplemente magnifico.

—Me debes una muy grande, torpe —masculló el ya malhumorado Uchiha, apenas entraron a la sencilla pero agradable vivienda del Uzumaki.

—Tú fuiste el que generosamente se ofreció, _teme_ —contratacó el susodicho, una sonrisa pícara danzando en sus labios.

—Como sea, acabemos esto rápido —apuró, subiendo las escaleras con su compañero en dirección al ático.

Tal y como predijo el de cabellos azabache, el lugar era un desastre: telarañas por todos lados, cajas apiladas una detrás de otra, polvo en cada revoco de la habitación, diversos papeles y revistas tiradas por doquier, una ventana algo amplia con mucha suciedad por donde se colaba la luz; en fin, un lugar al que no quieres entrar.

Consideró la posibilidad de escapar, quizá volviéndose sobre sus propios pasos, o tal vez, si a su amigo se le ocurría bloquearle el camino, lanzarse por la ventana tampoco sonaba tan mala idea.

—¡Muy bien _teme_! ¡A trabajar! —exclamó enérgico el antes mencionado, empujándole hasta hallarse en el centro del lugar. Vio como este se quitaba el saco del instituto y la camiseta de botones blanca, quedando con una liviana camiseta blanca sin mangas. La tela se translucía un poco, dejando entrever el abdomen plano y los músculos ligeramente marcados en la piel morena.

 _—_ Ya que, _dobe_ _._

Pensándolo bien, no era tan mala idea quedarse y ayudar un poco a su amigo a limpiar, sobre todo con esa privilegiada visión.

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas entre vaciar cajas, quitar las telarañas y desempolvar los objetos que encontraban a su paso. Naruto jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado que se escondían tantas memorias en aquellas cajas. Encontró desde premios académicos de su padre hasta álbumes familiares de sus padres más jóvenes. Una sonrisa melancolía se delineaba en sus labios cada vez que hallaba algún nuevo descubrimiento relacionado a sus fallecidos padres, y Sasuke fue testigo de ello, provocándolo cada que podía para sacarlo de esa burbuja en la cual se encerraba, distrayéndolo de esos sentimientos y pensamientos tan tristes. Cosa que funcionaba, ya que al instante el blondo le respondía y se embarcaban en una discusión sin sentido que cumplía de distracción

Finalmente, una hora más tarde, ambos chicos terminaban de vaciar las últimas cajas que quedaban.

—Bueno, al menos solo quedan dos —comentó el de marcas en las mejillas, estirando los brazos y ocasionalmente masajeando su nuca, en un intento por disipar el ligero dolor ante el constante esfuerzo físico.

—Más te vale, _dobe_. No pienso quedarme más tiempo haciendo esto —determinó Sasuke, con la frente perlada con algo de sudor, abriendo otra de las cajas.

Apenas destapar las tapas de cartón, un sinfín de distintas formas y colores abarcaron su visión. Indagó un poco entre el contenido de esta: libros para colorear, pequeños conjuntos de ropa –todos en tonos demasiado chillones-, un par de figuras de acción, algunos juguetes… en fin, un sinfín de artículos infantiles, del cual al instante supo a quién pertenecía.

—Ya veo de donde vino tu horrible gusto al naranja, _dobe_ —inquirió sarcástico, tomando entre sus manos una pequeña playera naranja con el dibujo de un remolino rojo en el centro.

—¿Eh? —desconcertado, Naruto caminó hasta estar al lado de su mejor amigo. Se sorprendió gratamente al reconocer varios de los juguetes de su infancia dentro de aquella caja. Hacía años que no los veía.—¡Esas son mis cosas 'ttebayo! —afirmó, sonriendo enérgico.

Sin más, se sentó en el suelo y prácticamente le arrebato de las manos la caja a su amargado amigo, provocando que este negara con la cabeza. A veces Naruto era tan infantil…

—¡Me acuerdo de este!, ¡y también de este! —exclamó el susodicho, tomando primero un pequeño auto de bomberos y una figura de acción con semejanzas a un ninja—. Me gustaba imaginar que era un ninja y tenía súper poderes geniales dattebayo —relató, observando con una sonrisa nostalgia la figura del ninja.

Ante aquella muestra de comportamiento infantil, Sasuke casi sintió deseos de sonreír.

—Hmp, no me sorprende viniendo de un cabeza hueca como tú —burló, sonriendo apenas cuando el otro le arrojo un libro de colorear a la cabeza, fallando estrepitosamente—. Te falta puntería, dobe.

—Maldito bastardo —masculló entre dientes, con una ligera venita palpitante en la frente.

Podrían haber empezado alguna de sus típicas discusiones –ya bastante acostumbrados a ellas-, pero algo capto la atención del Uchiha. Un extraño trozo de tela gris –bastante diferente de la magnitud de colores chillones dentro- se asomó entre los múltiples libros y juguetes. Curioso, sumergió la mano en la caja y, al sacar aquel objeto, se topó con una especie de peluche completamente deforme.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto, usuratonkachi? —cuestionó con un tono de completo desagrado el Uchiha, colocando frente a la cara del mencionado aquel adefesio de tela.

—¡Oye, más respeto datte…! —cortó por completo sus palabras, atónito ante el muñeco deforme frente a él.

Ante el repentino enmudecimiento del Uzumaki, alzó una ceja, contrariado. Estuvo a punto de cuestionarle nuevamente al blondo sobre ello, de no ser por algo que sinceramente no esperaba: Naruto, con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas, le arrebató de las manos el peluche, atrayéndolo a su propio pecho, para posteriormente levantarse del suelo y echarse a correr escaleras abajo.

Tanto fue su estupefacción, que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

—¡Naruto! —gritó, enardecido ante aquella reacción—. ¡¿Qué coño significo eso?! ¡Vuelve aquí! —sin más, se echó a correr detrás del susodicho.

—¡No!

—¡Ven aquí en este instante!

—¡Déjame en paz, _teme_!

Ambos se enfrascaron en una absurda carrera por toda la casa. La cocina, el comedor, el baño, nuevamente el ático, hasta finalmente llegar a la habitación del Uzumaki, donde este fue acorralado.

 _—_ ¡Aléjate de mí, bastardo! —chilló, empujando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta para evitar la entrada del Uchiha.

—¡No hasta que me expliques el motivo de tu huida, dobe! —exigió el antes mencionado. De no ser por su fuerza, el blondo ya habría cerrado la puerta y puesto el pestillo.

—¡No!

¿Por qué tanto drama por un ridículo peluche? Fue quizá, ese último pensamiento el que le motivo para golpear con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, haciendo ceder a su oponente ante el impacto.

—¡Que no! ¡Suéltame, maldito _teme_ _!_ —gritó el blondo, removiéndose bajo el cuerpo del de ojos negros al ser inesperadamente impactado contra el suelo. Rápido, Sasuke le sujeto con fuerza de las muñecas, imposibilitando todos sus movimientos. Un gruñido de auténtica exasperación rugió de su garganta al verse inmovilizado.

—No —rugió el otro, dedicándole su peor mirada.

Ante ello, Naruto trago saliva. Oh oh, acababa de hacer perder la paciencia a un Uchiha, y solo Dios sabe lo que son capaces de hacer los Uchihas en semejante estado. ¡Malditos Uchihas!*

—Muy bien dobe, mucho mejor —siseó el susodicho, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo—. Ahora vas a decirme porque te pusiste así por ese horrible muñeco. Más te vale decirme la verdad.

—¡No es horrible! —le contradijo, haciendo un puchero con los labios ante semejante insulto por su peluche.

—Claro, y yo amo el ramen —se burló, rodando los ojos ante semejante estupidez.

—¡El ramen es el manjar de los dioses dattebayo!

Sasuke tuvo que contar mentalmente hasta diez para evitar llevar sus manos al lindo y acanelado cuello, diciéndose mentalmente que aquel descerebrado seguía siendo su amigo y –desgraciadamente- la persona que quería.

—Habla a menos que quieras que destroce ese peluche con mis propias manos —amenazó, mirando de soslayo el adefesio de tela, tirado en el suelo a pocos metros de ellos, esto debido al zangoloteo inicial.

Ante sus palabras, Naruto abrió grande los ojos, incrédulo. —No te atreverías.

Por toda respuesta, sintió como el peso sobre él desaparecía por completo. Se incorporó de inmediato, viendo como su amigo tomaba de la cabeza al peluche, manteniendo una considerable distancia entre ellos con tal de que no se lo arrebatara.

Los nervios se acumularon en su sistema al ver como este tiraba de uno de los brazos, -algo desgastados debido a la antigüedad del mismo-. La débil costura se desprendió apenas, dejando entrever el afelpado relleno.

—¡Vale, vale, tu ganas! ¡Solo suéltalo! —gritó presa del pánico, rindiéndose.

Sasuke no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de victoria.

Así, aproximadamente media hora después, ambos chicos se encontraban sentados sobre la cama del Uzumaki. El de cabellos brunos estaba con el ceño notoriamente fruncido, mirando con contenido odio el peluche, mientras el blondo mantenía la cabeza enterrada en el muñeco afelpado, fuertemente sonrojado.

—Así que, me estás diciendo que tu hiciste ese feo muñeco… —habló el de piel blanquecina, obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta—… cuando tenías doce. Y es la viva imagen de tu profesor de secundaria… ¿en versión ninja? —no pudo evitar el tonó de mofa en sus palabras, provocando que él contrario se sonrojara hasta las orejas. Prosiguió—Y lo hiciste porque ese profesor te… gustaba —como le costó pronunciar lo ultimó.

—¡Ni se te ocurra contárselo a nadie 'ttebayo! —habló atropelladamente, producto del nerviosismo.

Arqueó una ceja ante aquella petición.—Claro que no le diré a nadie, _dobe_ _._ No soy tan maldito. Aunque un no comprendo cómo pudiste hacer semejante esperpento solo porque ese tipo te gustaba.

"Desgraciado" insultó mentalmente Naruto, atreviéndose a sacar la cara del peluche para mirar a su amigo. —Tenía doce años, teme. Además, Kakashi-sensei era muy bueno conmigo —intentó defenderse, recordando vagamente al joven profesor de máscara. Aunque este fuera bastante irresponsable a las horas de llegada, siempre le había dado buenos consejos y acariciaba su cabeza cada que –milagrosamente- sacaba una buena nota.

Fue su amor platónico, pero así se quedó, en algo meramente platónico. Hacía años había superado ese amor, pero hablar sobre el peluche que hizo con tanto esmero y dedicación solo para tener una imagen de su profesor a diario, le avergonzaba, sobre todo contárselo precisamente a su bastardo amigo.

Sasuke soltó un hondo suspiro, acariciándose el ceño ante el insistente dolor de cabeza. Genial, ahora no solo se enteraba de los aparentes gustos de su amigo. De haberlos sabido de otra manera, juraría que estaría más que contento. Pero enterarse de ello a causa de un peluche hecho por este mismo, que era la representación de la persona que le gusto en el pasado, alejaba cualquier sensación de dicha en su interior.

 _—_ Solo olvidemos esto, _usuratonkachi_ —se obligó a decir, viendo lo incómodo que estaba su mejor amigo ante la declaración. —Volvamos arriba a terminar lo que vinimos a hacer en primer lugar—dijo, antes de ponerse de pie, siendo seguido al instante por el otro.

—De acuerdo, _teme_ —sonrió, ahora menos incomodo, pero sin soltar su peluche, aun con el temor latente de que a Sasuke le pareciera divertido destrozarlo.

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua malhumorado al verle con aquel esperpento en brazos, pero se obligó a no decir nada.

Ya hallaría una u otra manera de hacer que el dobe dejará ese estúpido peluche. ¡Juraba que lo haría a como se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke!

 _ ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Dos días transcurrieron desde ello. Dos malditos e insufribles días en los cuales cierto Uchiha con peinado de trasero de pato** no dejaba de quemarse la cabeza en hallar alguna manera de que cierto idiota abandonara un por demás horrible peluche. Dos días en los cuales había pasado día y noche ideando planes, desde algunos sencillos, como comprarle un nuevo peluche al blondo, hasta algunos realmente rebuscados y exagerados –aunque, al punto de ver de nuestro Uchiha, provocar un pequeño "incendio" en el cual "accidentalmente" cayera cierto adefesio de tela, no era nada exagerado-.

Pues así, Uchiha Sasuke estaba frustrado al no encontrar una solución rápida para deshacerse del peluche que con tanto recelo Naruto corría a buscar y abrazar en esos días que se pasó por su casa, ya sea haciendo tareas o simplemente jugando videojuegos.

Sasuke estaba seguro de cometer _peluchecidio_ si las cosas seguían así.

Un suspiro de completa frustración escapó de sus labios, el ceño más fruncido de lo usual y su caminar tenso y ausente lo delataban.

—Maldición.

No solo se encontraba de pésimo humor debido al estúpido peluche, también influía el hecho de que dentro de pocos días sería diez de octubre, el cumpleaños del Naruto. Ya se encontraban a miércoles, quedando exactamente cuatro días para la fecha. Y el, como Uchiha que se hacía respetar, debía no solo darle un buen regalo, sino algo que dejara completamente opacado al resto y lograra que el futuro cumpleañero tuviera una estupefacción tal, que se olvidara por completo del muñeco de tela gastada y le dedicara toda su atención a él. Sí, eso se oía perfecto y era su meta a alcanzar. Que nadie se atreviera a decir que los Uchihas no pensaban en grande.

Motivado por sus recientes pensamientos, sin previo aviso, empezó a correr. La agente a su alrededor se apartaba para evitar ser golpeada, dejándole vía libra a su destino.

Finalmente una idea había mermado en su cabeza y, sin pensarlo –por temor a arrepentirse-, se decidió ir en busca de todo lo que emplearía.

Una sonrisa de superioridad se curvó en sus labios. Definitivamente lo había conseguido.

Oh al menos eso creyó en primea instancia.

Ahora, sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, con una bolsa llena de telas de diferentes colores y tonalidades, hilos, tijeras y demás materiales en el mueble antes mencionado, Sasuke ya no estaba tan seguro.

Y seguramente te preguntarás, ¿Cuál era la "gran" idea de la que el Uchiha menor parecía haberse arrepentido? Pues bien dice el dicho: si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma ira a la montaña. O en otros términos: Si al idiota que tienes por amigo del cual estas estúpidamente enamorado te ignora por un feo peluche, tú mismo hazle uno, y mucho mejor.

Sencillo ¿no?

¡Pues no! ¡Nada en la vida de un Uchiha es sencillo! ¡Menos si se trata de Uchiha Sasuke!

El susodicho suspiró y se palpó el ceño, el dolor de cabeza insistente desde hacía días. Ahora que pensaba con más claridad, estaba reconsiderando seriamente en botar todo y salir nuevamente en busca de otro regalo para su blondo. Es decir, ¡él ni siquiera sabía costurar! ¿Cómo demonios iba a confeccionar un peluche? No, era una pésima idea. ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando al entrar en aquella mercería (1)?

—Tsk, ¿qué estupidez estaba pensando? —se regañó a sí mismo.

A punto estuvo de lanzar todos esos materiales a la basura, de no ser por la repentina melodía proveniente de su celular. Con desganó lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo abrió, leyendo el típico "nuevo mensaje" en la pantalla. Era de Naruto. Sin más lo abrió. Un tic se instaló en una de sus finas cejas al leer el contenido del mensaje.

 _"_ Teme, ¡más te vale venir mañana a mi casa dattebayo! No me has ayudado con mi tarea de química x.x O quizás el gran señor Uchiha no es tan bueno en todo como siempre pregona.

¡Así que no seas cabrón y ayúdame, teme! o.ó _"_

 _De: Uzumaki Naruto_

"No es tan bueno en todo…"

"…bueno en todo"

"…en todo"

Esas palabras martillearon su cabeza como un jodido mantra una y otra vez sin descanso. Sin quererlo, su ojos se posaron sobre la bolsa con telas, sintiendo la ira acumularse en su interior ante la recriminación del otro, aunque fuera por algo completamente diferente.

¡¿Con que no era bueno en todo, eh?! ¡Pues haría que ese _dobe_ se tragaría cada una de sus palabras! ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Determinado, dejó a un lado el móvil y se sentó con una mirada decidida frente al escritorio. Abrió su computador y la encendió, extrajo todos los materiales a utilizar de la bolsa y tronó sus nudillos, más que dispuesto a todo.

¡Le demostraría a ese pedazo de _u_ _suratonkachi_ de lo que era capaz!

 _ ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

 _—¡_ _Temeeeeeee_ _!_

Sin reaccionar a tiempo, un conocido peso se instaló en su espalda al mismo tiempo que unos brazos morenos se entrelazaron alrededor de su cuello.

 _—_ _Dobe_ _._

Era un tranquilo viernes de clases y ambos se encontraban en el patio trasero de la institución. Hacía unos minutos Sasuke se había adelantado al salir del aula para escapar de su molesto club de fans y poder disfrutar de su almuerzo en paz. El lugar estaba rodeado de pasto y los diversos arboles de sakura –ahora deshojados debido a la época del año- daban un toque tranquilo y natural, además de contar con la ayuda de algunos arbustos para esconderse. Más eso no pareció complicarle al rubio, ya conociendo de memoria los lugares que él frecuentaba.

—Tan ruidoso como siempre. Típico de un idiota —volvió a decir al recién llegado, sin moverse un ápice. No era como si el contacto físico con Naruto le molestara.

—¡Al menos yo no voy por la vida con una cara de amargado dattebayo! —se defendió el susodicho, sonriendo burlesco ante el ceño fruncido de su amigo —. Bastardo, has estado actuando raro estos días —comentó con fingido desinterés, apretando su agarre en el otro sin llegar a hacerlo doloroso, solo como medida para evitar algún intento de escape.

Desde el incidente con su peluche de la infancia, su mejor amigo había estado actuando de manera un tanto… peculiar. Se mostraba receloso cuando iba a su casa y veía el peluche en sus brazos. Y no solo conforme con eso, desde el día anterior notó la penetrante mirada del otro puesta sobre él, analizándolo, escaneándolo de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera buscando algo, y eso sinceramente estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso. Era como si con esa mirada Sasuke desnudara su alma, dejándolo expuesto, revelando aquellos sentimientos enterrados en lo más profundo de sí que se negaba a exteriorizar.

Tanta fue su distracción mental, que no notó como el aludido se tensó por unos segundos ante su cuestión, pero rápido recobro la compostura y pensó en alguna forma de distraer al otro. Naruto aún no debía enterarse de nada.

—No creí que me observaras tanto, _dobe_ _._ ¿Debería sentirme halagado? —se burló, buscando picar al otro para que olvidara (al menos momentáneamente) el sentido de la conversación. Cosa que, conociendo el carácter del Uzumaki, funcionó.

—Y-Yo, ¡yo n-no te observó 'ttebayo! —soltó nervioso, deshaciendo su agarre en el blanco cuello—. ¡Ni que fuera como las locas de tu club de fans! —aclaró, con una mano en la cintura y apuntándole con la otra. El ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas le delató por completo.

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja ante la obvia mentira. Un calorcito molesto de posó en su pecho al pensar en el hecho de que, quizá, no le era tan indiferente al blondo como pensaba.

—Tienes razón —le concedió, dejándolo sin palabras. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par siendo muestra de ello—. Eres peor.

Y seguido de ello, el sonido del timbre se dejó oír, haciendo que el de ojos negros se levantará del tronco del árbol donde ambos estaban sentados, caminando hasta el interior del edificio.

Para cuando Naruto quiso detenerlo, ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Maldito hijo de… de Mikoto-san!

 _ ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

—Tsk, ya casi —murmuró para sí mismo, atravesando la tela con la aguja, cosiendo los pliegues que desde hacía casi tres horas le estaban dando problemas.

Ya era sábado, el glorioso fin de semana se abrió paso de manera estrepitosa, provocando las ansias en el Uchiha menor. Después de todo, confeccionar un peluche sin tener conocimiento previo, solo guiándose por vagos tutoriales de internet, no era nada sencillo. Y hacerlo en solo tres días lo complicaba todo aún más. Había tenido que colocarse curitas en los dedos debido a la cantidad de veces que se pinchó con la aguja.

Oh, pero como bien se mencionó antes, él era un Uchiha, y los Uchihas son excepcionales en todo. No dejaría que unos banales hilos y agujas se interpusieran en su camino.

Y así, luego de excusarse con sus padres al alegar tareas del instituto, continuó con el proyecto que tan estresado le tenía. Unas puntadas más, rellenar la tela con ese raro material, otro par de puntadas, y Sasuke no pudo evitar la sonrisa orgullosa al finalmente cortar el hilo sobrante con las tijeras, dando por concluido su trabajo.

—Hm, ¿con que los Uchiha no somos buenos en todo, eh? —murmuró para sí mismo, contemplando su obra maestra.

Sin esfuerzo, levanto con una mano el pequeño peluche y lo escaneó de arriba abajo. El cabello negro perfectamente en puntas, los ojos completamente bordados con hilo negro, la tela que representaba su piel de un tono bastante semejante al suyo, la fina línea que representaba su boca y el conjunto de ropa en tonos azules oscuro con negro y blanco fue lo que le obligaron a ampliar un poco más su sonrisa.

Una versión en peluche de sí mismo creado por él. Llámenle arrogancia, pero Sasuke estaba seguro que él Uzumaki quedaría encantado ante su regalo, sobre todo al saber que fue hecho por él.

Satisfecho, guardó el peluche en uno de los cajones de su comoda, cerrando luego con llave. Por nada del mundo permitiría que el mismo _dobe_ o alguien de su familia vieran el regalo antes de tiempo, además, no era de su agrado que todo el mundo se enterara del vergonzoso presente al cual se dedicó a hacer exclusivamente por ese idiota que lo traía loco. Con que el mismo tonto lo supiera era suficiente.

Empezó a recoger todos los revocos de tela sobrantes, pensando seriamente en botarlos o, en última instancia, dárselos a su madre para que hiciera alguna de esas manualidades que ella tanto gustaba de hacer. Sin embargo, al ver la cantidad de tela sobrante, además de los diversos colores de estos –en su mayoría fuertes y chillones- una bizarra idea empezó a formarse.

Dudoso, tomo un trozo de tela naranja, el color favorito de Naruto.

 _—_ Quizás…

 _"—Sigo preguntándome cómo pudiste hacer ese adefesio por un simple gusto—gruñó el Uchiha, fulminando con la mirada el mencionado objeto dueño de su mal humor, siendo sostenido contra el pecho del blondo._

 _—¿Sigues con eso, teme? —suspiró el de ojos azules. Negó con la cabeza y, con un poco de vergüenza, se dispuso a explicar—. Solo tenía doce años, pero en ese tiempo realmente sentí que quería a Kakashi-sensei 'ttebayo—comenzó, haciendo que el otro chasqueara la lengua con contenido enfado. Continúo—. Supongo pensé que quizás, aunque Kakashi-sensei no me viera de esa manera, yo… quería tener algo que me recordara a él, sin importar que. Después de todo… —se sonrojo un poco, pero siguió—. Tener algo de la persona que más quieres, algo que la represente, de alguna manera te hace sentir bien ¿no? —murmuró lo último, dejando sin habla a Sasuke por sus palabras."_

—Ese idiota —recordó la conversación del día anterior, trayendo con ello una gama de emociones contradictorias con las cuales no era capaz de lidiar.

 _"—Tener algo de la persona que más quieres, algo que la represente, de alguna manera te hace sentir bien ¿no?"_

Miró por unos segundos las telas, luego las tijeras y finalmente los hijos y aguja. Con un quedo gruñido ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, volvió a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio, tomando nuevamente la tijera y un trozo de tela naranja. Y así, fue como, sin saberlo, Sasuke se tiro la soga al cuello.

 _ ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

 _—_ _Ototo_ —llamó su hermano mayor, tocando apenas la puerta de su habitación. Con un quedo "adelante" dejó libre el paso. El mayor abrió y se quedó en el marco de la puerta—. Naruto-kun llamó hace un momento a la casa, dijo que vendría a arrastrarte fuera aunque no quisieras —comunicó con una pequeña sonrisa, algo divertido al rememorar las palabras del hiperactivo rubio.

—Tsk, ese _u_ _suratonkachi_ —masculló el menor, cerrando el libro que minutos antes estaba leyendo—. Le dije que no iría a ese estúpido karaoke.

—Dudo mucho que eso le frene, _ototo_. Ya lo conoces.

—No eres de mucha ayuda, _niisan_.

—Es su cumpleaños, déjalo ganar por esta vez —aconsejó, alzando una ceja ante la renuente mirada de su pequeño hermano.

—Como si no ganara ya lo suficiente —masculló entre dientes, sin embargo abandonó su cómoda posición en la cama y se levantó a dejar el libro en la estantería.

Itachi hizo un esfuerzo por no reír ante lo débil que era su tonto hermano con Naruto. Tan obvio…

—Haz lo que creas conveniente —dijo, para después salir, cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Naruto-kun mencionó que llegaría en unos diez minutos, así que dejaría a su _ototo_ idear una infructuosa excusa que al final no serviría de nada ante la terquedad e insistencia del Uzumaki.

Sasuke espero paciente hasta que dejo de oír los pasos de Itachi cerca. Más seguro ahora, se acercó a su comoda y, luego de girar la llave del cajón, extrajo el paquete envuelto en papel naranja y un moño azul.

El día anterior había salido casi en plena madrugada a buscar un lugar donde envolvieran su regalo, esto debido a la estupidez más grande que alguna vez juraría haber hecho en toda su vida. Suspirando, dejó el paquete sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a extraer el objeto por el cual se quedó despierto hasta tarde confeccionando.

Una amplia sonrisa que mostraba los dientes, ojos negros y ovalados -a falta de hilo color azul- enmarcados por unas cejas ligeramente arqueadas, mejillas con sus tres adorables marcas como de zorrito y pequeños hoyuelos para darle un toque más tierno. Cabello rubio y alborotado sujeto con un protector como de esos ninjas de la televisión que tanto le gustaba ver al _dobe_ en su niñez, además de una chaqueta –única pieza de ropa- en tonos naranja, blanco y azul, con un diseño de remolino en la espalda -esto en representación del apellido del mismo-, siendo el toque final los pequeños brazos sin dedos, que daban forma a la personificación de su mejor amigo en un títere.

Se alboroto algunos mechones de cabello al pensar en su precipitada actuar, algo que venía haciendo desde una semana atrás.

¿En qué coño estaba pensando al hacer un títere de su mejor amigo? ¡¿Y por qué precisamente un jodido títere?!

Se acarició el puente de la nariz con los dedos y respiró hondo, tratando de relajarse. Bien, no conforme con confeccionar un peluche a su semejanza, había hecho un títere a la viva imagen de Naruto. Y lo peor es que ni él mismo comprendía porque.

¿Tan hondo habían calado las palabras de ese idiota?

Se sentó en la cama, sin soltar al títere. Sin saber que más hacer, metió su mano dentro del orificio de tela, halagándose a sí mismo al ver cómo, de manera casi perfecta, el títere dejaba su aspecto flácido y arrugado hasta estar recto y uniforme. Introdujo los dedos donde iban los brazos del dobe títere, complacido ante el fluido movimiento de las extremidades y la comodidad y suavidad de la tela envolviendo su mano.

 _—_ _Dobe_ _—_ murmuró, acercando el títere a la altura de su rostro para observarlo mejor. Realmente había logrado un excelente trabajo, sin costuras sueltas o visibles, los característicos colores de su rubio idiota, la bonita y hasta graciosa sonrisa en la cara de tela, las marquitas perfectamente bordadas.

Levantó su mano dentro del títere, haciendo que elevara su cabeza, apenas unos centímetros, pero esta vez no analizaba el títere frente a él. Su mente perdiéndose en recuerdos que no hicieron más que acelerar su ritmo cardíaco.

 _"—¡Sasuke-teme, eres un bastardo! ¡Pero eres el bastardo al que más aprecio dattebayo!"_

 _"—Ne, ne, Teme, no seas malo y dame algo de tu almuerzo. Si quieres a cambio te doy de comer en la boca, jaja"_

 _"—¡Sasuke, Sasuke!, ¡aprobé el examen de química! ¡Muchas gracias!, ¡eres el mejor, teme!"_

 _"—¡Imbécil! ¡No tenías por qué haberte metido en esto! ¡No me importa si me golpean!, pero Sasuke, si te hacen algo a ti, yo…"_

 _"—No vayas a enojarte, teme, pero realmente pienso que tienes una cara demasiado bonita para un bastardo como tú 'ttebayo"_ _***_

Uno a uno las memorias junto a ese torpe fueron acumulándose en su cabeza, provocando las conocidas y molestas "mariposas" en su estómago, haciendo palpitar su corazón con fuerza. Ah, el amor, ese sentimiento tan amargo y hermoso que venía haciendo estragos en él desde que se dio cuenta que no veía con ojos normales al Uzumaki.

Fue quizá por eso que, embelesado ante los recuerdos, aproximo aún más su rostro a la sonriente cara de tela, más concretamente, sus labios. Hasta que el contacto se efectuó.

—¡Sasuke!

Y así fue como llegamos a la situación inicial. Un Naruto desconcertado y sorprendido a partes iguales. Un Sasuke maldiciendo e insultando en su mente, y un sonriente títere rubio rezagado en las blancas sábanas debido a la impresión inicial del Uchiha, que no tuvo otra acción más coherente que arrojar el mini Naruto de tela a cualquier lado, parando sin más en la cama.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, uno bastante pesado e incómodo.

El de piel blanquecina pasó saliva disimuladamente, buscando en el caos de su mente alguna excusa, un comentario, algo que explicara lo que segundos antes había hecho. Por Dios, ¡besó la cara de un títere de tela! ¡La cara de tela de su mejor amigo!

Lamentablemente, no se le ocurrió nada, ni una excusa o justificación rebuscada. Nada de nada.

—Maldita sea —gruño en voz baja, logrando sacar al blondo de su ensimismamiento.

—Sasuke, tu… —el nombrado no lo dejo continuar, ya que, a una velocidad impresionante, le tomo del brazo y cerró la puerta, empujándolo hasta arrinconarlo en una pared—. ¿Q-Qué diablos? ¡Sasuke!

—Cállate —exigió, logrando que cerrara la boca. Esa mirada en el de ojos negros jamás la había visto antes. Parecía brillar, las cuencas brunas reflejaban un mar de sentimientos, un maremoto de emociones que lo cohibieron en demasía.

—Sasuke —susurró, no queriendo romper la conexión de sus miradas. Pero los sucesos recientes le habían confundido en demasía, por lo que, arriesgándose a cortar por completo el momento, hablo—. _Teme_ , tú… ¿Qué demonios hacías? Vengo a buscarte y te encuentro besuqueándote con un títere 'ttebayo —intento bromear con lo último, riendo nervioso, fracasando miserablemente.

—Tan distraído… no me canso de decirlo —murmuró el susodicho, acortando más la distancia entre sus rostros, apagando al instante la nerviosa risa contraria.

—Sasuke, ¿qué estas…?

—¿Realmente quieres saber la verdad, Naruto? —el nombrado sintió un escalofrió a lo largo de la espalda ante la ronca y susurrante voz. Aun así, estaba seguro de su respuesta.

—Sí —ambos estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia, sintiendo la respiración ajena en el rostro.

—Hm —sonrió el Uchiha de lado, embelesado—. Más te vale no arrepentirte de tu decisión, _dobe_ _._

Y sin más, cerró los ojos posó sus labios en los morenos, deleitándose ante la suavidad que desprendían y que por tanto tiempo deseo. Naruto dio un respingo ante el contacto, pero, contrario a la reacción que él Uchiha esperaba, no se apartó. Al contrario, rodeó con sus brazos los hombros contrarios, atrayéndolo, pegando más -de ser posible- sus cuerpos, anhelante.

¡Uchiha Sasuke lo estaba besando! ¡Y que bien besaba él cabrón!

Apenas cerró sus ojos con fuerza, este mordió su labio inferior, haciendo que entreabriera los labios, dejando pasar la lengua contraria a su cavidad, arrancándole un jadeo, extasiado. Sus lenguas se acariciaban en una batalla húmeda, luchando por el control aunque fuera dentro de su boca. Un sonido amortiguado emergió de su garganta ante la cantidad de sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo. Su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado, sentía las palmas sudorosas, sus piernas temblaban y placenteros escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo entero. Un sinfín de sensaciones increíbles.

Sin embargo, como todo elemento indispensable del ser humano, tuvieron que separarse para poder recuperar oxígeno. Eso sí, juntaron sus frentes, con sus rostros a escasos milímetros, respirando agitados ante el reciente y excitante contacto.

—¿Querías una respuesta? Bien, me gustas _dobe_. Ahí la tienes —contestó, regulando su respiración, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Mas la sensación de tranquilidad no le duro, ya que n repentino empujón de este casi lo hace caer, logrando estabilizarse a tiempo. Vio al rubio con la cabeza gacha, ocultando sus ojos con su cabello. Mantenía los labios y puños apretados, tenso. Sonrío desganado, sintiendo a su corazón estrujarse ante aquella imagen. Era algo de esperarse, Naruto no sentía nada por él. Aunque le gustaran los hombres, seguramente seguía viéndole como una especie de hermano. Que correspondiera su beso no significaba nada, podría simplemente haberse dejado llevar por un deseo espontáneo o imaginando que era alguien más.

—Maldito bastardo infeliz —masculló el blondo.

El insultado se cruzó de brazos, bajando un poco la cabeza—. Te dije que más te valía no arrepentirte de tu decisión, do…

Un golpe en su mejilla cortó sus palabras, haciendo ladear su cabeza ante la cantidad de fuerza aplicada. Estuvo a punto de devolverle el golpe, de no ser por los brazos morenos que le rodearon al instante. La cabeza del blondo reposada en su hombro y los brazos apretándole con fuerza la espalda. Lo sintió temblar entre sus brazos. Quiso decir algo, pero el otro se le adelanto.

—¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! —Insultó entre sollozos—. ¡Todo este tiempo creí que jamás me verías de esa manera! ¡Que solo eras estúpidamente sobreprotector conmigo por ser mi mejor amigo! ¡Que no me querrías de la manera en que yo te quiero!

Sasuke estaba demasiado impactado para reaccionar.

—¡Y… e-entonces, entró a tu cuarto y veo que besas a un títere igual a mí!… ¡Y luego me besas y dices que te gusto! —sintió una tibia humedad en su hombro, atinando a rodear al otro con sus brazos. Continuó—. Y me dices todo esto en mi cumpleaños. Este… este es definitivamente el mejor día de mi vida… dattebayo.

Finalmente, el de ojos brunos encontró su fuerza de voluntad y separo un poco de sí al Uzumaki. Los orbes cerúleos se encontraban rojos y aun derramaban algunas lágrimas, pero las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y la enorme sonrisa sacaba por fuera el contexto de algún sentimiento de odio o tristeza.

Conmovido, posó ambas manos en las mejillas contrarias. Limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que seguían escapando de esos bellos orbes y le miró a los ojos.

 _—Dobe_ —habló en tono dulce y conciliador, cosa rara en él—. Hay que ser un verdadero idiota para no notar que me traes loco desde hace tiempo, torpe.

Y selló sus palabras con un beso, más suave y pausado que el anterior. Solo un efímero contacto labial para transmitirle seguridad, cariño, amor. Aquellos sentimientos que solo se hacían presentes con él.

—Podría decirte lo mismo, bastardo —bromeó el blondo luego de separar sus labios, abrazándose nuevamente al Uchiha.

—Hn.

Se quedaron así por varios segundos, disfrutando de la sensación de paz que los embargaba.

Sasuke se permitió sonreír, no una sonrisa arrogante u orgullosa, sino una pequeña, pero que reflejaba todo su sentir ante ese hiperactivo rubio de ojos azules. Una sonrisa enamorada.

Podrían haberse quedado ahí por horas, disfrutando su mutua compañía.

Pero no olvidemos que estamos hablando de Uzumaki Naruto, el chico rubio hiperactivo número uno en sorprender a la gente.

—¿¡Qué es eso, _teme_?! —sin miramientos, apartó de romplón a su enamorado y corrió hasta el escritorio del mismo. A tiempo había atisbado el paquete envuelto en papel naranja con un moño azul cuando se encontraba entre los brazos del otro—. ¡¿Es para mí?! —cuestionó una vez tomó la caja, agitándola de un lado a otro.

Un tic se hizo presente en una de sus cejas ante la falta de tacto de su ¿novio?, ¿amante?, ¿pareja?, ¿amigo-del-que-estoy-enamorado-y-este-me-corresponde-pero-aun-no-hemos-hablado-sobre-ello?

 _—Usuratonkachi_ —no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, ya que el de ojos azules rompió el envoltorio, sin darle tiempo a decir nada más.

—Es… —la cara de Naruto era un poema al sacar su regalo de la caja. Acarició con una mano la afelpada cara, los mechones oscuros y el pachoncito relleno—. Es… ¡es perfecto 'ttebayo!

Sasuke observó, asombrado, como el blondo besaba la afelpada cara de su copia de peluche, para luego abrazarle a él con inusitado amor, agitando el peluche de arriba abajo, gritando lo genial que era y donde había conseguido que lo hicieran.

Una sonrisa arrogante se instaló en su rostro ante la última cuestión, procediendo a abrazar de la cintura a SU _usuratonkachi_. El rostro moreno se tiño ligeramente de rojo cuando le silencio con un rápido beso, lo que le hizo reír.

Finalmente ese tonto era suyo. Y pensar que todo se había dado por un estúpido peluche…

—Dobe.

—Teme.

Y volvieron a besarse.

* * *

* "¡Arruinaron a los Uchihas!" Lo siento, no pude evitarlo XD

** Vamos, me dirán que jamás lo pensaron al menos una vez (?)

*** Opino lo mismo que Naru e.e

 _(_ 1) Mercería: es un establecimiento (generalmente no muy grande) en el que se venden productos de costura, punto, manualidades y lencería.

¡Finalmente! *Lina sale de entre un mar de papeles, tareas, trozos de pastel y serpentinas*

Espero les haya gustado este fanfic que me estuvo dando lata por mucho tiempo -.- *recién lo acabo un día antes* Como bien dije arriba, este fic es exclusivo del movimiento "Edad de oro SasuNaru". La imagen de portada del fic fue la misma que use de inspiración para escribirlo.

Es el fanfic más largo que he hecho –según Word, son 19 páginas–. Wow, ¡es un nuevo récord, me siento realizada!

No olviden dejar un sensual review sobre qué tal les pareció el fic. Criticas, dudas, sugerencias, opiniones, galletas, yaoi hard, una fiesta loca en mi honor, ya que la autora de este escrito cumple años también hoy –Oh sí, envídienme, ¡comparto cumpleaños con el hermoso Naruto y el gracioso Gintoki!, ok ya–.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! *vuelve a su party hard(?)*


End file.
